snakeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Types of Beings
i Introduction There are many different types of beings that inhabit various areas in or around the Snake. The following is a classification of these beings. Beings of the Interior There is only one species that is native to the inside of the Snake: beings of the Immune System. These beings are not necessarily agents of the Immune System, and agents of the Immune System are not necessarily of this species. Not much detail is known about the powers or abilities of these beings, but they have appeared several times and often use snakebone implements. They can travel around the Snake and presumably into the Maelstrom at will. Beings of this species are colloqually called Cells, or Ewwww. Beings of the Scales Many magical and non-magical beings inhabit the scales of the Snake. These include: *Humans *Homunculi *Mages *Witches Humans can be found on almost every scale. They are usually non-magical, and can not move between scales without help from other beings. They are often unwilling participants and victims in witches' games. Homunculi are beings created by mages or witches. These are sometimes referred to as 'pieces' when controlled by witches in various games. (The term 'piece' can also refer to any being that is controlled by a witch, however.) The famous witch Fantasia creates 'puppet' homunculi which are copies of other beings that are fully under her control. Mages are often, but not always, magical humans. Their magical ability is linked to the inherent properties of the scale; that is, a mage's magic will only work as long as the laws of the universe in which they are currently in allow it. It is generally difficult for mages to travel between scales. Witches are defined by having constant magical powers regardless of their location. Most witches can easily travel between scales, but can not enter the Snake or the Maelstrom without assistance from a portal. The power to speak in colored text or to bestow that power unto others is seemingly inherent to witches. Beings of the Maelstrom The classes of beings that reside in the Maelstrom are: *Scenery *Demons *Devils Scenery are called as such due to their limited and often brief role in universes in the Maelstrom. They are the only known mortal beings outside the Snake, and tend to die shortly after encountering a demon or devil. The vast majority of beings in the Maelstrom are scenery. Their mortality does not mean that they are not powerful, however; some rare scenery are able to stand against demons or devils, and some greatly outclass them (e.g. the Masters). Demons are immortal beings that cannot die, but instead become heartbroken when they are gravely injured. The effects of being heartbroken vary between demons, but often include a loss of control. Demons range from being very weak and indistinguishable from scenery until something tries to kill them, to very powerful and considered a great threat to the Snake by its inhabitants. Demons are often, but not always, very silly and chaotic beings. In rare cases, a demon may not be a single being but rather a collection of them, such as the hivemind of cats known as Cattherine Curiosity. Devils are the Maelstrom's equivalent of witches. Unlike demons, they are very orderly (but not necessarily serious). When a being becomes a devil, it must take on at least one title, but the same title cannot be held by multiple devils. Devils believe that they can not hold a title if it is already held by a witch, but it is unclear whether this is true. Devils can travel between universes in the Maelstrom and even enter the scales or the Snake if they can manage to get past the Immune System's defenses.